rising_steamfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupus Matthew Crimson
Face Claim: Trevor Wentworth Overview Lupus grew up with a pack, although no longer apart of it he is still loyal to some degree. He left his pack due to a couple of family issues and disagreements. Lupus was the Beta of his pack next in line for Alpha. He has two siblings, both younger and submissive compared to him; a sister and a brother. Lupus's nickname "Pup" came from his friends in his old pack, because of the shifters born that year he was considered the runt; not to mention his very name is apart of the Scientific classification for the grey wolf. His other nickname came from his middle name, an improper way for his family to act human. In his younger years before and after moving to New York, Lupus loved to chase cat shifters loving the thrill of chasing but never keeping them. Since his 18th birthday and leaving the Crimson Pack behind, Lupus keeps an eye out for people in need trying to find something to fill the void from being without a pack for so long. He ended up joining a pack in New York before moving to California and starting a new chapter of the Crimson Pack much like his grandparents had done in New York after a while until they were wiped out. Lupus also enjoys singing at bars in his spare time and use to love any female company. He works as a K9 for the local police department, his best friend and partner as his handler. Lupus followed his grandparents footsteps instead of his abusive and controlling father. He met his mate Ramella Carezze outside a graveyard in New York after a shift for the NYPD. They tried taking it slow, but what shifter could resist letting their "true-mate" go. They've had many ups and downs in their rocky relationship since then including a couple of blood diseases, but continue strong. Lupus isn't one to let a good soul go on without help and keeps his pack opened to all shifter and were types. Its his nature to favor his mate and fiance over any others, but does well in balancing his duties as Alpha and as a mate. Personality Lupus comes off as a shy guy, docile even unless provoked under any situation, or if he catches you hitting on his mate. He has problems sleepwalking when he's stressed, but most of that has subsided since being mated. All in all, Lupus is a really nice guy with a bad side of course. He tries to give back to his community helping law enforcement when needed or just doing various cases for others. Lupus usually has a hard time making friends with other males, but it isn't heard of since his best friend is a male cat shifter. Powers & Abilities * Shifting: Lupus is able to shift whatever part of his body he wants. This is often used in combat to give him the upper hand. Although he doesn't use it often, he shifts fully into the large canine that is his wolf form. * Telepathy: Rarely used except with his mate or the other Alpha male, even more rarely with his pack mates. He often gets in trouble for using this with Ramella because he isn't always the good boy he tries to be. * Empathy: This is only with his mate. He can usually sense or feel what she is and provide help if needed. * Alpha Mode: Much like monster mode, Lupus has no clue what he is doing in this form. The wolves that run in his head have taken control and are trying to do what is best for the pack or his mate with little thought to who gets hurt or what would be in their best interest. He has a necklace with a key word that will bring him out of it since he's nearly killed children in this mode. * Energy Swap: This is similar to the way Lisa feeds off sexual energy. Lupus is able to do the same only by a simple brush of lips if initiated while he's hurt or the other party is hurt. He's only used this on his mate and Lisa. * Enhanced smell * Enhanced strength: Even more so then normal shifters. * Enhanced hearing Category:Over View